¿Me das un beso?
by shiny-chan
Summary: Naruto ve una oportunidad de decirle lo que siente a su amigo. UA. SasuNaru.


Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece porque es de Kishimoto-sama, pero si fuera mío seria una serie yaoi 15+…

Palabras: 793

Advertencias: Shonen-ai.

Mm, ohayou. Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, y yo, me pregunto qué hago despertó a esta hora. ¿Que, qué hora es? Veamos que dice el reloj. Las 05:49 a.m. soy un descuidado…si hubiera cerrado las cortinas, hubiera dormido unos… unos 11 minutos más hasta que mi padre llegara a despertarme. Pero no. Sol entrometido…grr deberías salir más tarde. Y para colmo de males amanecí con la nariz tupida.

– ¡Naruto! Vamos arriba, hoy es lunes y comienza la semana ¡Alístate para la escuela! – ese es mi padre. Minato. Siempre tiene mucha energía por la mañana. No lo entiendo, yo creo que las mañanas deberían ser exclusivamente para dormir y las demás cosas en la tarde.

Total, igual tengo que alistarme, ya que en media hora debo encontrarme con Sasuke para irnos a la escuela. Es extraño, al levantarme de la cama me he sentido más pesado que de costumbre, como si me faltaran las energías. Tomare el baño para despajarme y desayunare. Ojala otoo-chan haga ramen. Aunque él dice que si lo como tanto enfermare. Pero yo no creo eso. El ramen es lo más exquisito de la tierra, no, espera ¡Del universo entero!

Ok. Papa hiso hot cakes, creo que me deprimo. Y me está mirando, debe ser porque estoy poniendo carita de pena. Por favor, que se apiade de mí y me de ramen.

–Naruto hijo, si no comes más rápido se te hará tarde tarde para ir con Sasuke– ¡Me ignoro totalmente!

–Si otoo-chan, gracias por la comida– Ya termine de comer lo que no es ramen. Así que me toca la escuela y aun me siento como pesado. Solo tengo que caminar dos cuadras para llegar a la esquina donde siempre quedo con Sasuke y luego caminamos otras seis para llegar a nuestra escuela. Y allí esta. Con la cara de molesto como siempre, jeje.

–Sasuke-teme, ohayou–Y este teme es Sasuke. Aunque sea un poco frio con las personas es mi mejor amigo.

–Ohayou, dobe…son las 06:34 a.m. llegas tarde–Escucho molestia jeje.

–Jeje, gomen, gomen–Le digo haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

–Ya vámonos–Girándose para seguir el camino. Yo también le sigo. Siento que comienza a hacer un frio bastante molesto para mi gusto, por lo que me paro para sacar mi sweater y colocármelo. Pero el teme se me queda viendo raro– ¿Naruto para que te pones eso?

–Como que "para que", porque ha empezado a hacer frio ¿Que no lo sientes?

–Estamos a unos 29º, no está haciendo frio.

– ¿Enserio estamos a 29º? Ya llegamos–Observo mi reloj–Solo nos quedan cinco minutos antes de entrar.

–Mejor vámonos directo al salón.

Cuando llegamos al salón estaba todo tranquilo, nadie se estaba golpeando en el piso ni nada de eso, solo hablaban y algunos dormían. Marcaron las siete e Iruka-sensei entro al aula. El es nuestro maestro de matemáticas. Quince minutos de clase y ya muero del sueño. Y el frio ese no se me ha quitado, estoy empezando a temblar.

–Oye dobe–Hablo bajito para que no lo reprendieran– ¿Te sientes bien? Estas ahí temblando como una gelatina–Me volteo un poquito para responderle, pero una de sus manos toca mi frente–Naruto tienes fiebre.

–Pero si yo estoy bien. Solo es un poco de frio.

–Sensei- Iruka-sensei se voltea para oírlo–Puedo llevar a Naruto a la enfermería, tiene un poco de fiebre.

–Claro Sasuke, llévalo.

Acá en la enfermería me tienen acostado en una camilla con el termómetro puesto, la enfermera ha salido a buscar los récipes, ya se le han acabado. Creo que en esta escuela nos enfermamos mucho.

–Haber dobe, el termómetro–Lo toma de mi boca–Tienes 39,7º ¡Casi 40º! Como dices que estas bien…

–Gomen, no me regañes…

–No lo estoy haciendo…

– ¡Pareciera! –Le reclamo, haciendo un puchero. Lleva su mano hasta mi cabeza y me acaricia los cabellos. Se siente agradable–Sasuke ¡Dame un beso!

– ¡¿Un beso?! –Se ha exaltado.

–Pero aquí–Señalo mi mejilla derecha–Es que me duele un poquito una muela, anda hazlo para que se me cure.

–Si te cepillas, al menos, 3 veces diarias obtendrás mejores resultados.

–Por favor Sasuke–Pongo mi mejor carita de neko abandonado. Y el suspira, quiere decir que se rinde.

–De acuerdo–Se acerca hasta mi cara y me da mi besito. El teme tiene los labios muy suaves

–Sasuke…te quiero…–Le digo antes de que se separe de mi. Sé que me he sonrojado, pero…a él le ha pasado igual.

–Yo…también te quiero…Naruto–Me responde dejando su frente contra la mía y me toma una de las manos entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

–Nee Sasuke…

–Dime.

–También me duele de este lado–Le muestro mi otra mejilla– ¿Me darías otro beso?

–sí Naruto…

Juju, este es mi primer fic…espero que me dejen sus opiniones, que me digan que tal esta, y los que quieran caerme a tomatazos, bien…


End file.
